


Under the Mistletoe

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Generation Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mistletoe, Romance, Sirius Black Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 08:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12980082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: The first Christmas after the war, Hermione and Sirius finally get a little push in the right direction.





	Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Many thanks to my alpha, JenniseiBlack, and my betas, AnnHarrisForever and Araeofsomething. I hope everyone enjoys some Christmas fun. xx
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of Harry Potter, not me. I am making no money from the posting of this story.

**Under the Mistletoe**

"You don't look like you're having much fun," a teasing tenor whispered into Hermione's ear.

Turning, she saw Sirius grinning at her.

Hermione smiled back. "Oh, I'm having a good time, it just seems so…"

"Forced?" he supplied.

She nodded. The past few months had been very busy. Voldemort was destroyed in May, and by July the Wizarding World was back on its feet. Everyone had been rushing about, trying to force normalcy back into their lives. There was a significant boom of marriages and sudden pregnancies. People were trying to put the past behind them and hurry onward to better things it seemed.

Hermione, on the other hand, could not forget. She couldn't forget all the people who had died. She couldn't forget the flashes of green that had flown over her head while she duelled on the battlefield. She couldn't forget facing Bellatrix at Hogwarts or torture she had undergone. She just couldn't; horrors like that couldn't just be forgotten.

When Bellatrix was killed, Sirius was someone how spat out of the Veil. He was unharmed physically but was emotionally drained. It had taken him some time to readjust to the world. Hearing about Remus' death had almost been his undoing. Hermione and Harry helped him through. The Order banded together and was now doing their best to move on.

"It'll get easier," Sirius said, disrupting her thoughts. "I still hurt, every once in a while, but I put on a smile and force my way through."

"It's so exhausting," Hermione replied with a sigh, turning to face him. "Forcing myself to be happy."

He grinned at her and Hermione felt her insides flutter. She had been harbouring a crush on Sirius for quite some time. She had always found him handsome, but after she and Harry moved into Grimmauld Place with him, the crush had developed into something more. Hermione kept those thoughts to herself.

"You have your whole future ahead of you, Hermione. A bright young witch like you-," Sirius paused, looking at her with an unreadable emotion in his eyes. "You're going to accomplish great things."

"You're too kind, Sirius." She blushed. _Why is he complimenting me so much tonight? He must have had too much Firewhisky to drink._

"Harry told me you've been accepted into the Healer program. Congratulations, Hermione." Sirius smiled, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms.

"Thank you!" Hermione's eyes lit up with excitement at the mention of the healer program. "Healer Pye is very excited to be taking me on as an apprentice."

"I bet he is," Sirius commented. Hermione didn't miss his eyes slightly narrowing. "Do you want a drink?"

"Oh, sure," she said, smiling at him.

He touched her arm lightly before turning to disappear into the crowd.

Hermione scanned the room. Harry and Ginny were in the corner, their heads bent together and speaking. Ron and Gabrielle were kissing in the corner. Looking around, she saw Luna and Rolf pointing up at the mistletoe. Hermione snorted, imaging that Luna was explaining about Nargles or some other imaginary creature.

"Here you go," Sirius said, reappearing by her side.

"Thank you," Hermione said, taking the glass of spiced eggnog from him. She took a sip, continuing to look around the room.

"Molly's meddling with the radio," Sirius said with a chuckle, pointing to the left.

Hermione giggled. Sure enough, Celestina Warbeck's loud voice filled the room. "Well, it isn't Christmas without a 'Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love'," Hermione said, laughing still.

"Isn't that what every witch wants?" Sirius asked, arching his eyebrow.

Hermione flushed. "Er, well, I…"

Sirius moved an inch closer to her. "Is that what you want, Hermione? A hot, strong love?" His voice dipped seductively.

Hermione felt like she couldn't breathe. "I, um, gotta go!" she mumbled, turning to move away from him. But she couldn't… she was stuck. Her face burned. "I'm stuck!"

Sirius laughed. "What are you on about?"

"I said I'm stuck," she repeated, her voice slightly higher than usual. She was so embarrassed!

Sirius tried to move and found he couldn't either. "What the hell?"

A couple snickers filled the air. Turning, Hermione saw George and Lee smirking. George pointed upwards.

Sirius looked upward and let out a laugh. Discreetly, he sent George a thumb's up. "Well, love, so how about that hot, strong love?"

Hermione blushed. Looking upwards, she saw the enchanted mistletoe. "I'm going to kill you, George Weasley!" she cried, trying to move once more.

"Come on, Hermione, just a little kiss?" Sirius waggled his eyebrows.

She huffed.

"Come on, love, don't you want some?" he leant closer. "I know you want some hot love, Hermione. I could give it—"

Hermione shut him up the only way she knew. She kissed him.

She intended it to be a short kiss; just enough to shut him up and satisfy the mistletoe. But as the seconds passed, all thoughts of stopping flew out the window. She heard her glass slip from her hand and crash to the floor. She heard a few uncomfortable coughs. She heard Sirius groan.

Hermione ignored it all, wrapping her arms around his neck to keep him closer. She deepened the kiss, pleased that Sirius was returning her passion with equal vigour. She shivered with desire, wanting more.

Eventually, the two of them broke apart. Blushing, Hermione looked up and met his silver-grey eyes. "Yes," she whispered huskily.

"Yes?" he asked, momentarily confused.

"Yes," she repeated. "I want your strong, hot love, Sirius."

He was momentarily startled. "Well, you'll have to wait until later, love. We've got an audience." Turning, they saw most of the room had stopped to watch them.

"About time," Harry said with a laugh.

Molly came over, immediately cleaning up the shattered glass while scolding Sirius about the age gap and impropriety of such a relationship. Hermione scooted away, not wanting to bear the brunt of Molly's advice just yet.

As she entered the kitchen, an arm slung over your shoulder. "You're welcome."

"Thanks, George," she said, giving him a gentle peck on the cheek. "That was sweet of you." She paused. "And it was nice to see you smile."

George half smiled. "Well, I figured it was about time to start smiling again."

Hermione held back tears. "Why don't you go prank, Ron? He's looking a little too comfortable."

"Oh, I'm on it," George said with a wink.

Re-entering the living room she saw Sirius conversing with Kingsley. His gaze met hers, and he smirked. _Later._

Hermione giggled when she saw him mouth that word. Yes, there would definitely be a later.

 


End file.
